An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
1992: One year after the collapse of the Soviet Union the world begins a new era, not ruled by fears of Nuclear Holocaust or bears. A world with one predominant super power, new nations, new technologies, and new alliances. Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (Probation until 2000): Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Mod #1 (Probation until present day (2014.5)): '''Rcchang (talk) *Map-Maker/Mod #2 (''APPROVED): Whipsnade (talk) 18:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC)?' *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (APPROVED '' ): LightningLynx89 *Sub-Mod/USA ('UNAPPROVED):' *Chief War Mod (Does Algorithm)/Mod ('UNAPPROVED): *Omega War Mod/Sub-Mod ('''UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/Sub-Mapmaker/Sub-War Mod (Probation until 31/12/99): Not User:Octivian Marius *Amateur Map Contributor #1: *Amateur Map Contributor #2: *Amateur War Contributor #1: *Amateur War Contributor #2: *Amatuer Plausibility Watchdog #1: *Amatuer Plausibility Watchdog #2: 'Rules' *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn, after 2000 this will become .5 years per turn *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-3 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. Due to international law no state may own any part of the moon. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Current base map. Map Issues States *''Secessionist Region N. America *The USA (Reserved for mod): *Canada: Rcchang (talk) *Mexico: **Yucatan*: *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala: *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rica: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *Brazil:AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 23:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Colombia: *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Argentina: *Chile: Asia *China: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! 23:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) **Xinjiang*: *Taiwan: *Burma: *Thailand: -Seiga *Cambodia: *Laos: *Singapore: *Malaysia: *Maldives: *India: *Pakistan: *Bangladesh: *Japan:Spartian300 (talk) 10:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Vietnam: *Sri Lanka: *Kazakhstan:Whipsnade (talk) 16:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) *Kyrgyzstan: *Georgia **Abkhazia*: **South Ossetia*: *Afghanistan: *Turkmenistan: *Iran: *Iraq: Rdv65 (talk) 00:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Turkey: *Syria: *Lebanon: *Israel: *Palestine: *Jordan: Jordanian (talk) 10:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *Tajikistan: *Saudi Arabia: *Yemen: *Oman: *The UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Azerbaijan: *Armenia: *Kuwait: *Indonesia: **East Timor:* *Philippines: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *South Korea: *North Korea: Not User:Octivian Marius *Mongolia: Africa *Egypt *The CAR *S. Africa *Nigeria *Libya *Sudan **South Sudan* *Tunisia *Algeria *Somalia **Puntland* **Somaliland* **Southwestern Somalia* **North State Of Somalia* **Kismayo City* *Djibouti *Malawi *Lesotho *Swaziland *Morocco *Burkina Faso *Togo *Benin *Ghana *Liberia: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Sudan *Kenya *Rwanda *Burundi *Zimbabwe *Uganda *Tanzania *Madagascar *Comoros Islands *Seychelles *Mauritius *Namibia *Zaire *Mali- **Azawad*: *Algeria- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *Ethiopia- *Eritrea: *Equatorial Guinea *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *Morocco- **Western Sahara*: *South Africa- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- **Biafra*: **Hausa Region*: *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- Europe *UK: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Russia: LightningLynx89 **Chechen Republic of Ichkeria.* *Ireland: *Iceland: *Denmark: *Norway: *Sweden: *Finland: *France:Super345 *Belarus: *Spain: *Portugal: *Italy: *Switzerland: *Austria: *Germany: WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!]] 23:37, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Czech Republic: *Slovakia: *Estonia: *Lithuania: *Latvia: *Macedonia: *Slovenia *Croatia **Croat Republic of Bozeng Hertzog (Croat client) *Rump Yugoslavia *Muslim Republic of Bosnia* **Republic of Srpska (Serb client) **Serb Orthodox Republic of Krinja (Serb client) *Belarus *Ukraine: *Romania: *Moldova: *Luxembourg: *Belgium: *Netherlands: *Monaco: *Poland: * Oceania and Pacific *Australia: *New Zealand: *Fiji: *Samoa: *Marshell Islands: *Kiribati: *Tonga: *Vanatu: *Papua New Guinea:Krasnoyarsk (talk) 12:00, June 1, 2014 (UTC) *Solomon Islands: Game Game will begin '''6/1/14. Prepare for the future. Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game Category:Map Games